


Shadow Song

by AndrastesChosen



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Yoo Kihyun Is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesChosen/pseuds/AndrastesChosen
Summary: *We are the Shadow Knights. We stand for justice and truth. We bring retribution to those that defy that. And your name is on our list.*Yoo Kihyun is an Assassin that’s been paid to take out the heir to a vast corporation. However, after a week of staking out his target, he finds he can’t pull the trigger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Assassin Au, will be a mix of every genre, some angst/some fluff/eventually smut. Will have violence to some degree but nothing overly graphic. Monsta X being adorable and charming. This was just going to be one long one shot, but it was becoming too long, so I’m breaking it down into chapters. Enjoy!

The light should be turning on in 5…4…3…2…1…

Yoo Kihyun smirked at the reliability of his latest target’s routine as the apartment lit up. He had it down to the exact second at this point. 

Her alarm would go off at 5:55 am, and she would hit the button three times before finally getting up at 6:05 am. She’d get ready and go for an hour-long jog. During this run, she’d only stop once for precisely eight minutes to give treats to dogs in the fenced off dog park. Afterwards, she’d head home to shower and eat before heading to work at 7:45 am. She’d stay in her office working until 6:15 am, only leaving once to have a salad in the company cafeteria for lunch at 2:10 pm. She would be home at precisely 6:32 pm. From there, she usually didn’t leave the apartment. She’d cook dinner, then watch Netflix, read, or play with her little orange cat. After a quick five minute shower, she’d be in bed by 9:30 pm. And she conveniently left her curtains open at all times, making his job that much easier. 

Kihyun was beginning to wonder  _why_ she was a target, though. As of today, he’d been evaluating his mark for an entire week. He knew she liked her coffee sweet, knew that she always kept a book in her purse to read during lunch, knew that when a song came on that she loved she’d pick up her cat and dance around her living room. However, he hadn’t found a single shred of evidence that warranted her death. 

L/N Y/N was the CEO of Hekami Corp, the most substantial architecture company in the entire country. She’d inherited the position after her father passed away two years ago. There were rumors that she was one of the top five wealthiest people on the planet since her company worked globally. Only other family was a stepmother and stepbrother. He’d scoured everything from her bank accounts to every grade she’d ever gotten in school. He’d unearthed everything that could be found. The order had said that she was responsible for using her money and connections to fund all manner of underground dealings. Sex trade, drug trafficking, child labor. Kihyun hadn’t seen anything so far worth shooting her over except that she left dishes in the sink overnight. 

He was beginning to get that feeling in his gut. The one that he felt in the courtroom he just  _knew_  that something wasn’t right. 

Have they been had? Had someone actually dared to use a Shadow Knight to do their dirty work? It was generally well known in the underground networks that while, yes, the Shadow Knights were technically Assassin’s, they only took out the worst of the worst. The guys that slipped through the cracks of the corrupt legal system. Hell, they were practically the Justice League with .300 Win Mags.

Kihyun found himself growing increasingly more agitated as he once again focused on his target. She seemed to be unusually chipper today, dancing around her kitchen as she made what appeared to be curry. He was pretty sure she’d put in too much powder and not enough water making him feel slightly triggered, but he managed to bury his irritation since there was nothing he could do about it. 

He actually felt himself blushing as the bottom half of her appeared from behind the kitchen counter and he realized she’d kicked off her pants somewhere along the line. He’d seen much, much more than that observing his previous targets, so he didn’t get why the sight of panties had him blushing like a schoolboy. No matter how cute she looked in the flimsy scraps of blue lace. He shook his head as if to clear all of his wayward thoughts and refocused on his task.

With his earpiece, he could hear her singing (if what she was doing could be called that) along with some music. He’d bugged her apartment on Sunday while she’d been at the cafe down the road working on her day off. There had been nothing much of interest from this either. No phone calls except when she ordered takeout, her cat Misha was talkative as hell, and she had a cute voice when she wasn’t singing. 

He set his gear down and sat back in the chair he’d set up on the rooftop opposite her apartment building. He chewed on his bottom lip as he contemplated his choices. He was ninety-nine percent certain that this target was an innocent, but he’d do one last apartment sweep to be sure. Then he’d go to the boss tomorrow with his suspicions. He sent a mission update to headquarters, took a short nap as he waited for her to go to bed, then made the familiar trek to her apartment. 

Kihyun let himself in using the key he’d made earlier in the week, closing the door with a barely audible creak. Misha the cat curled himself around Kihyun’s leg in greeting, recognizing him from earlier visits. He leaned down and scratched the cat’s ears a bit before pulling his night vision goggles down over his eyes. He crept around the apartment like a ghost, searching every visible cabinet, drawer, window sill, all the usual suspects for hiding suspicious information. Finding nothing in the living room or kitchen, he decided it was time to hit up the bedroom. This part was going to be tricky considering she was still home, but he had no doubt he could pull it off. 

He put everything back in its proper place, only complaining a few times about the layers of dust and drawers full of junk. Just when he turned to walk down the hallway, the light turned on, illuminating the female leaning casually against the wall with crossed arms. 

“The last Assassin they sent was cuter.”

“This is awkward,” Kihyun muttered as he lifted his goggles off. The errant thought that she was even cuter up close ran through his mind as he observed her. He wasn’t really sure where to go from here. He’d never been caught by surprise before. Does he try to make a run for it? Taze her? Throw the cat as a distraction? 

“First of all, ouch. Secondly, don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you…wait, the last Assassin? Are you saying there have been other orders on you and you’ve survived?” Kihyun asked in surprise. She merely sighed and gestured towards the couch. When they were both sitting, she began observing him from head to toe. He felt like she peering into his very soul, and he wondered what she saw. 

“You’re the sixth in the two years since I inherited. A couple were brave and tried to take me out in broad daylight, but security got ahold of them. The rest I’ve been able to pay off. So how much do you want?” She sighed wearily and pulled out her phone, bringing up the bank app. 

Kihyun grimaced as he processed this new information. He waved the phone away and with a frown of her own, she put it back in her pocket. 

“Do you have any suspicions as to who is giving the order?”

“I do.”

“And…?”

“And I haven’t found proof it’s them yet. Even if I do, I don’t know what I’ll do with it. They are…close to me. I would never have thought them capable of this.” She sighed, rubbing her forehead. Kihyun wanted to smooth the crinkles between her eyes. 

“Look, they made a huge mistake this time. They picked the wrong assassin for this. Yes, technically I…well for lack of a better description…kill for money. However, we only take out the people that deserve it. The people that are so vile they can barely even be called human.” He stared, observing every emotion shining through her eyes as he explained. 

“Are you guilty of the crimes of which you have been accused? Sex Trade, Child Labor, extortion, etc.?” He asked her calmly as he held eye contact. 

“No, of course not!” She looked genuinely horrified.

“Okay,” he responded breezily as he tapped his thigh to call Misha. 

“Okay? That’s it? So you believe me just like that?” 

“Mmmhmm.” He responded as he pets the purring cat. “To be honest, I’ve been looking into your case for a week now. I already thought you were innocent. This was just one last sweep before I reported back to my boss.”

“So without a shred of proof you’re just going to listen to me when I say I’m innocent? You’re not very good at this job, are you?” She laughs, the tension slowly leaving her shoulders as she recognizes he’s not going to hurt her. 

“On the contrary, sweetheart, I’m one of the best if not  _the_ best. Also, I can spot a liar in an instant. Perks from my day job. Speaking of, I have to get going. Can I leave peacefully, or did you want to try calling the cops or something?”

“The assassin is offering to let me call the cops on him? You really suck at this job. You let me go, so shouldn’t I do the same? Besides, Misha likes you, so you can’t be all bad.” She giggled, and he decides that was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. Kihyun looked at her in wonder, grinning a bit as he shakes his head.

“What?” She huffed. 

“It’s just funny is all. You expect someone to scream or beat you up with a frying pan at least when the assassin word starts getting thrown around. You’re acting like I’m just some dude that showed up for a cup of tea.” 

“Would beating you with a pan help my situation? I have plenty.” She smirked. 

Kihyun chuckled. “Touche.” 

Kihyun pushes the cat off of his leg and stands up. His gaze roams her face as if it might be the last time, although he was sure he’d see her again. 

“I have to tell headquarters about this situation. Do you want me to help find your proof? I know you think it’s someone close to you that you don’t seem to want to do anything about, but you have to think logically. They’ve straight up hired someone to kill you six times. It doesn’t sound like they are going to stop anytime soon. I’m going to make a wild guess here. Stepmom and Stepbrother?”

Her sharp, indrawn breath was all the answer he needed. He sighed and nodded. “It’s almost disappointing that it’s so cliche. Did they not inherit anything?” 

“They got the main house and allowances. Very, very generous allowances. They don’t need to lift a finger for the rest of their lives. Unless they somehow think they’d inherit the business, there is nothing else to be gained from killing me.” 

Kihyun picked up on the keyword of somehow. “Are you saying they wouldn’t? Who would it go to then?”

“Until I have children of my own, it’s some distant cousin. Not really sure. The board keeps the information, and since I never planned on kicking the bucket anytime soon, I never bothered to look into it. I figured they’d probably show up asking for money sooner or later, and then I’d learn all about them.” 

Kihyun nods as he takes in this new information. He’d look more into it when he got a chance. 

“I’m going to head out, sweetheart. I’ll stop by when I learn more. I might even knock next time. Bye, Misha.” 

“You’re a weird assassin.” She grumbled, but he noticed she was fighting off a grin. Damn, he wanted to kiss her. 

_NOPE NOPE. Stay on target._

“Mmhmm. Also, you might want to try closing your curtains from time to time. Blue is definitely your color.” He threw in, chuckling as he closed the door on her blushing face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally, chapter 2. I apologize for the long wait. At least we are finally seeing some progress between the two, and the mystery is being unraveled.

»»————- 

Kihyun strutted into his office at noon the following Monday, four hours past the time everyone else showed up. He’d needed the extra time to be well rested and well fed after doing recon work the entire previous week. He made his way to the large glass office in the back, nodding at everyone as he passed. He shut the door behind him and pulled the shades closed before slumping the plush chair in front of the giant mahogany desk, crossing his legs as he waited for the boss to finish his call. 

Son Hyunwoo raised his finger and signaled for Kihyun to wait as he continued what was apparently a tense conversation. 

“Minhyuk, you’ve been in this business long enough to know that someone “looking like a nice lady” doesn’t mean they are innocent. She knows where her delinquent son is; she’s probably hiding him. Let her know that it will get worse for them is she doesn’t cooperate. What? No, you don’t have to yell at her, just tell her he’d be safer if we knew where he was. And stop letting her cook for you. I can hear you munching away. We’re not supposed to be eating in a client’s house. No, I don’t care if turning her down makes her cry. You’re a lawyer, act like it.” Hyunwoo slammed the phone down and rubbed at his temples like he felt a headache coming on. 

“I swear that kid should have been a daycare teacher or something. He’s amazing at getting info out of unsuspecting witnesses in the courtroom and can kill a man in the blink of an eye, but the rest of the time...” Hyunwoo sighed heavily before leaning back in his leather executive chair and focusing on Kihyun.

“What’s up, Songbird?” 

Kihyun snorted. “Codenames in the office, boss? Anyway, we have a serious issue.” 

“Your text said something about a false target? Hekami, right?” 

“Yup. Not a single shred of evidence to lead to the truth of the claims. She suspects family trying to take over the business. Typical drama scenario. But...” Kihyun chewed on his lip in thought as he tried to voice his suspicions. 

“You suspect that’s not all there is to it.” Hyunwoo prompted with a knowing nod.

“It seems too simple. For one, everyone that learns we accept contracts knows our terms and what we stand for. They should know better than to get us to try to take out any random target just for money. I hate to say it, but I suspect someone on the inside. Someone that was counting on a Knight that doesn’t investigate as thoroughly as I do to take the contract.” 

Hyunwoo’s eyes widened in shock as Kihyun explained. He shook his head in disbelief, exhaling heavily. 

“That’s...Kihyun, that’s a pretty heavy claim. You’re talking about our brothers.” 

Kihyun nodded in agreement as his eyes drooped in disappointment. “I know. However, I can’t think of any other way. One of our own must have accepted a contract for someone that they know. Doing them a favor or some shit. I just can’t think of any links between the boys and some snobby rich family. Where did you get the assignment?” 

“It was the usual way. Someone comes here and brings me their case and...” Hyunwoo stared at his computer in shock as he racked his memory. “Holy shit. It was in the log. I don’t remember anyone specifically bringing me the case. It was just in the log, and I handed out assignments as usual. Didn’t think anything of it since it’s always me that puts them in there.” He stared at Kihyun, their expressions turning bleak as they realized their suspicions were now grounded. No one else had access to the encrypted files except the seven Shadow Knights. 

“So one of our own logged a contract without you knowing. The question is, why didn't he just do the job himself?” Kihyun ran a hand down his face in frustration. 

“He wouldn’t want to be associated with it when the questions start coming in. Plausible deniability. Can pass a detector test and everything.” In other words, they were thinking like a lawyer.  _Fuck_. 

“So what are we going to do?” 

“As much as I hate the idea, every single one of our own except the two of us in this room is now suspected of abusing our trust, betraying the brotherhood, and basically, since the target was innocent, conspiracy to commit murder.” 

“Shit.” His brothers. His  _family_. 

“So, for now, the two of us keep this hush. Just look for clues as we’re interacting with the others. Fuck, this sucks.” Hyunwoo groans and punches his desk in anger. 

“What are we going to do when we figure out who it is?” Kihyun asked softly, and Hyunwoo flinches before releasing a distraught sigh. 

“I don’t fucking know, Kihyun. I don’t know. If we follow the rules of the brotherhood, it’s a death sentence. If we let the law handle it, it puts the brotherhood at risk of exposure. Let’s just focus on finding them first. We’ll handle the rest when it’s time.” 

»»————- 

The meeting room was stuffy even with the windows open, and Kihyun could barely breathe. Around the giant oval table were gathered the rest of the team. Six men surrounding him that he’d trusted with his life, and five of them were suspected of betraying them. 

He could barely fathom it. Ever since he’d been recruited here, the boys had become the only family he had. They’d all learned to count on one another, and they literally put their lives in each other’s hands on a daily basis. 

Kihyun glanced at each one in turn. He wasn’t even sure what to look for. Signs of new wealth? Shifty eyes? Did he have to do searches on their damn homes? 

Everyone just looked the same. Hyungwon was wearing his sunglasses indoors so he could pretend to be paying attention to the meeting when everyone knew he wasn’t. Hoseok and Minhyuk were watching youtube videos and laughing like idiots. Jooheon and Changkyun were trying to convince Hyunwoo to let everyone out early today. It was just a usual day. 

Hyunwoo met his eyes and flashed him a look of understanding. He knew that both of their hearts were breaking right now. Without saying a word, Kihyun decided to leave for the day. He couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up and strode out of the room, slamming the door on the various member's complaints. 

»»————- 

Kihyun stared at the door, wondering if he was making a good decision by coming here. Probably not, but after he’d sped away from the office he kinda mindlessly drove until here he was. In front of  _her_ door. Like it was some sort of reflex at this point. 

 _Fuck it_ , he thought and knocked three times. He knew her schedule so she’d be home by now. After a few seconds, he heard some shuffling followed by a click as the door was unlocked and opened. 

Y/N stared at Kihyun in shock. Whether it was because he was here or because he actually used the front door, he didn’t know. Probably both. 

“Hey, back for round two?” She smirked and opened the door wide to let him in. He shook his head and wondered how someone as trusting as her was still alive. 

“Just had some questions. Is that okay?” He looked her over, taking in her casual attire. Just yoga pants and a tank top, with her hair trailing down her back. Barefaced and still stunningly beautiful. God, he couldn’t remember being this thirsty over someone before. 

“Sure. Come in.” 

Kihyun nodded and stepped inside, kicking off his shoes before heading to the living room. Misha peered up at him sleepily, mewling in greeting but refusing to actually get up. 

“Hey there, Misha. Missed you bud.” Kihyun chuckled at the lazy cat and scratches behind his ear before getting comfortable on the plush black couch. 

“Do you usually make friends with the animals of people you’re going to kill?” Y/N asks with a small huff of laughter as she joins him. Kihyun breathes in the fresh vanilla scent of her and finds it calming. 

“Well, it’s not their fault their owners are usually douchebags.” He pats Misha one last time before he focuses on her. 

Y/N cocks her head in inquiry. “Ok, so what did you...wait, I still don’t know your name. Is there one you can give me so I can stop calling you “ _Hey you?_ ” 

He chews his lip in thought. It was a really bad idea to give her a real name, to give her info she can use against him, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. He stared at her lips and imagined his name coming out of them. 

“Oh, yeah...uh...it’s Kihyun.” 

She widened her eyes in shock, searching his face for something, before smirking. “That’s your real name, isn't it? Wow, I really hit the mark when I said you were the worse assassin.” Y/N snickered, and Kihyun answered with a small grin.

“No, I just have a feeling I can trust you.” And he was astounded to find that was the truth. He barely knew her and yet he trusted her completely. How odd for him. He never believed in anyone but the Knights, and look where  _that_ got him. 

“So...what questions did you need to ask me?” Y/N asks as she leans back into the couch to get more comfortable. 

“Right. Does your Stepmom date or is your Stepbrother into guys?” 

She looked confused, obviously not knowing where he was going with this. Kihyun thought the little scrunch above her nose was cute.“No to both. Why? Are you looking for a date to prom?” 

Kihyun grunted. “Yes. You caught me. I was going to get a pink tux and everything.” He glanced at her fondly before continuing. 

“No, it’s...I have a suspicion that there might be another party involved. I just can’t think of a link between this person and your family.” He explained and observed as she lost herself in thought. 

“Oh. Well, my Stepmom doesn’t date. I suspect she thinks she’ll lose money if she doesn’t play the grieving widow forever. My Stepbrother is...ok. But he’s a mama’s boy, and I don’t think he’s ever been on a date before. I do know he’s into just girls though, based on some comments he’s made through the years.” 

Okay, so scratch that idea. 

“What about you? Any new men in your life that you somehow managed to sneak past me?” He’d done his recon work well and knew that she hadn’t been seeing anyone, but you never knew. 

“Oh, I’m engaged.” She answered with a little grin, and Kihyun swore his heart stopped for a moment. 

“Wait, what? Since when?” He sat up straight and asked with a quiet growl. 

“Oh, a few days. It’s an arranged marriage.” 

Kihyun’s jaw dropped, and his hands clenched painfully. He had to remind himself that killing this nameless person would betray the brotherhood. 

“Calm down! Oh my God, you should see your face. It’s  _hilarious_.” Y/N laughed loudly, doubling over clutching her stomach in glee. She snorted a couple times and pointed at him. 

“It’s not real. That asshole Jeon from JPK wants me to marry his son. I was going to turn him down, but I’m good friends with another lawyer there who wants me to go through with acting like I agreed as a favor. She needs time to get some dirt on the dad so she could stop him and protect the kid. I thought it almost sounded like she was with him, but that can’t be possible because I was sure she was with that other lawyer, Taehyung.” 

“Wait, so you’re engaged to Jeon Fucking Jungkook?”

“Fake engaged. You know him?” 

“Uh, yeah. I’m a lawyer by day. JPK deals with more corporate stuff though, and I’m a Prosecuting attorney. Jesus, that also means that you’re just casually friends with one of the best corporate lawyers in the city. She’s  _legendary_. But I heard she was with the other lawyer...Park Jimin.” 

He realized she was watching him with her face lit up in amusement. He cocked an eyebrow in silent question, and she laughed. 

“You really need to stop telling me facts about your real life.” 

 _Oh_. Oh,  _shit_. He’d just told her his name and occupation in the span of ten minutes. She could find out his real identity and rat him out to the cops if she wanted to. Despite the fact that he trusted her for some mysterious reason, he couldn’t help but be at least a little bit worried. He observed her with trepidation, but she merely flipped her hair back, unbothered. 

“Anyway, that’s the only relationship you’ll hear about. It should be over and done with any day now. All I have to do is wait for her to call and let me know to come by the office to let the dad know that it’s not going to happen. Knowing her, she’s planning something super dramatic. Should be fun.” 

“Interesting.” 

“Was there anything else?” Y/N asked, leaning her head against the back of the couch as she observed him. He wondered if it was just hopeful thinking that she seemed to stare at his lips an awful lot. 

He cleared his throat and tried to make his tone sound businesslike, despite the direction of his thoughts. 

“Not really. Without any of you dating someone or having some new guy except me in your lives, I’m still in the dark. Something I really don’t like.” No knowing made him edgy, primarily since he was sure he was going up against someone that knew what they were doing. Perhaps even someone who’s training he’d assisted in. 

“You wanna stay for dinner?” Kihyun almost missed Y/N's question he was so lost in thought, but when he finally registered what she’d asked, he stared at her in surprise. 

“You sure?” 

She smiled gently and leaned over to pat his thigh in what he guessed she thought was a comforting gesture, but he was so thirsty for this woman the simple touch made his dick twitch to life. He tried to casually grab a couch pillow and place it in his lap. 

“Yeah. I was going to make carbonara. You’re more than welcome.” She said as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen, humming softly. 

“Can I help?” Kihyun stood up when he thought it was safe enough to move the pillow and followed her. 

Y/N glanced behind her to Kihyun standing awkwardly in the kitchen entrance, raising an eyebrow in surprise. “You know how to cook?”

“I enjoy cooking. It’s...therapeutic in a way. Just clearing your mind and chopping shit up.” He responded as he walked in and began washing his hands. 

“Says the assassin.” Y/N snorted, and Kihyun huffed in mock indignation.

“Hey, I’m a gun guy, not a knife guy.” 

“My bad.” She giggled and bumped him playfully with her hip. He mentally begged her to stop touching him, or things would get awkward really fast. 

They set to work in companionable silence, passing ingredients and tools to each other like they’d been doing this together for the past fifty years. He wondered yet again how things were so calm and easy with her. She just went with the flow, the complete opposite of him, but it was...nice. She was calming. 

Without realizing it, he began to sing. It was something of a habit, hence his codename Songbird, although the rest of his brothers weren’t untalented themselves. But it was his thing. Whenever he was showering, working on reports, cooking...he’d sing. 

It took awhile to realize that Y/N had stopped moving and when he glanced at her, she was staring at him with her jaw dropped, eye glazed over in awe. And perhaps a bit of desire? His throat dried at the thought and he scanned her, noting the heavy breathing and puckered nipples hardened under her shirt. He cleared his throat to distract himself, and that seemed to shake her out of her daze. 

“Sorry,” Kihyun mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

“Oh, don’t apologize. I’m sorry for staring like a creep, but your voice is beautiful.” She quickly assured him, her voice light and sounding like she was struggling to breathe. 

“Thank you.” He blushed and began plating the completed pasta. 

“Actually, I’m beginning to get rather annoyed with you, and I’m wondering if there is anything you  _can’t_ do.” Y/N chuckled and grabbed a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses, placing them next to the plates as Kihyun set the table. 

“Aegyo. I die a little inside whenever I try.” They both chuckled and sat down to their meals. Kihyun poured them both some wine after it had breathed, being a little more generous with her glass since he still had to get home. 

They talked about everything that came up, from hobbies to favorite shows. She’d even tried asking about his assassin lifestyle. Asking stuff about kill counts and secret meetings, handling double lifestyles and if there were secret identity costumes. He could tell she was going off of knowledge she’d gathered through movies and he thought it was cute. 

When the food was finished, they went back to the couch with their wine. Kihyun was just slightly buzzed enough that the fact that he knew she’d leave the dishes in the sink overnight didn’t drive him  _too_ crazy. 

They leaned into the couch comfortably, and Misha finally got up long enough to find himself a spot on Kihyun’s lap. He pet the cat mindlessly, just watching Y/N as she rambled, apparently feeling the effects of the wine more than he was. 

“So, this whole situation seems weird to you too, right? Like, you were just spying on me and getting ready to kill me, and now we’re having dinner together like we’re besties.” She giggled, leaning a little bit closer to him. He smiled at her with fondness and amusement. 

“It’s a little weird, I’m not gonna lie.” He chuckled. “However, I’m one of the good guys. You’re safe with me. In fact, until we get this solved...” Kihyun gazed into her eyes as an idea hit him. He wanted her to be safe. Usually, he would have assigned one of his brother’s to help keep tabs on her while he investigated. However, as they were all suspects, there was only himself left. 

“What? You look like you just had an idea I won’t like.” Y/N drawled, trepidation and amusement coloring her tone. 

“How do you feel about roommates?” Kihyun blurted, wincing as she sat up straight and stared at him. 

“What?” Y/N exclaimed, her voice a little higher than usual thanks to the alcohol. 

Kihyun held his hands out. “Let me explain. I was just thinking that until we get this solved, chances are high whoever is trying to get you killed will try again. So, to be on the safe side, I think I should stay.  _And_ go with you to work. You can tell everyone you got a personal bodyguard.” He rushed the explanation of his plan, worried she’d finally kick him out now that he’d crossed some weird boundary. He was cheered when she merely snorted and poked his thigh with her toes. 

“Who’s going to believe your scrawny ass is a bodyguard?” 

“Ouch.” He held a palm to his heart in mock hurt as she smiled gently, before nodding. 

“I guess that could work. I mean, I see the merits. I swear to God if this is some elaborate scheme to play with me before you kill me, I’ll haunt you.” 

“If I still wanted to kill you, you’d be dead already.” Kihyun puffed out his chest and pretended to brush his hair back. 

“Wow, comforting.” She giggled, then leaned back into the couch with a quiet yawn. 

“You’re tired. Get some sleep. I’ll be back tomorrow to move in, roomie.” He picked Misha off of his lap and stood up, accepting the hand she reached out to help her up. Her soft, small hand. He wondered how it would look wrapped around his...

“Okay. I still feel like we’re moving a little fast though, baby. At least buy a girl a drink first.” She sauntered towards the front door, throwing a little smirk over her shoulder. 

Kihyun followed behind her, admiring her ass in the tight yoga pants. “God, you’re so sassy. I love it.” 

Y/N laughed and opened the door as Kihyun finished putting his shoes back on, leaning against it for support as the alcohol had obviously made her bone tired. He stood in front of her, memorizing her cute drowsy smile. 

“Make sure to lock everything and draw your curtains closed before you go to bed. I put my number in your phone earlier, so call me if anything happens.” He ordered tenderly, as he took a chance and brushed some of her hair back from her face. His eyes fell to her mouth for what felt like the hundredth time today. 

He instinctually leaned in closer, his eyes glued to her lips. He thought she was thinking the same thing because her lips pursed slightly and her eyelids began to fall. He was so close that he could tell the vanilla scent was coming from her neck. He inhaled deeply before releasing a shuddering breath and backing away. It was too soon. He wanted to take his time with her. But have her he would. 

He instead settled for patting her head as she shot him an annoyed scrunch of her nose, and he grinned at her as he walked out. 

“Goodnight, beautiful.” 

»»————- 

True to his word, Kihyun moved in the very next day. Y/N's penthouse had more than enough room, and he had a guestroom all to himself. No one was more thrilled by this new development than Misha the cat, who took to following Kihyun from room to room and was often found sleeping near him. 

Kihyun found it was easy to adjust his schedule to hers. He got up just a bit before she did, went on her morning runs with her, then went to work with her. There had been a series of murders against single women for the past six months, something his organization was already looking into, so they’d capitalized on that and used it as an excuse for why Y/N was suddenly walking around with a personal bodyguard. They’d had a desk moved into her office where he did his own work so he wouldn’t get behind. He’d already gotten the okay from Hyunwoo to miss work for awhile since this was related to the case. He stealthily took pictures and copied files of everyone close to her and sent them to headquarters for Hyunwoo to look over. 

Almost everyone at the company seemed to accept him without question, and as the days flew by, began to come to him as much as they came to Y/N about issues, despite him being a “bodyguard” instead of an actual employee. He’d accidentally revealed his vast amount of legal knowledge more than once, and the people seemed to find him more reliable than the ancient personal lawyer of Y/N's that had been there since her grandfather’s time. The only person that really seemed to resent his presence was Y/N's personal secretary. The woman was just a few years older than Y/N but acted like she was her mother, always scolding her and glaring at Kihyun like he was taking her job. 

Kihyun still had yet to meet the Stepmom or brother, although he’d been doing plenty of research on them. Nothing much was coming up beside the mom’s expensive shopping habits and his suspicions that the son might have a secret girlfriend. He’d have to look more into that, but so far it seemed harmless, like the kid just wanted to have a life away from his overprotective mother. 

The only time Kihyun had any real difficulty with the situation was when they went home. They still got along smoothly, often cooking dinner together and watching a movie after as they talked about everything. The only time they’d really bicker is when his cleaning madness took over, and he had to scrub everything and nag at her for being careless.  _If_ that could be called bickering, since she’d usually just laugh and help him. 

The problem was that the more time he spent with her and got to know her, the more his attraction grew. He wanted her so badly that he felt like he was in a constant state of arousal. All she’d have to do his  _breathe_ on his dick for him to explode at this point. And she just made it so hard to contain himself. She was so touchy, always grabbing his arms or rubbing his thigh, back hugging him while he cooked. He’d lost count of the number of times he’d listen to her showering and jack off while he imagined Y/N naked and dripping in there. The worst thing was when she had yoga day, and she’d do her exercises right there in the front room. He’d watch, ashamed but too weak to not look, as she contorted her body in various poses, often with her ass high in the air, her workout pants so tight he could make out the outline of her pussy if he snuck a peek. Basically, he was surprised his dick wasn’t rubbed raw at this point. 

However, what really got to him was he didn’t just want to fuck her into oblivion. He just liked being with her. She was funny and kind, sassy, and so easy going it was difficult to imagine anyone having a hard time getting along with her. She eased his anxious nature and she felt...like home. Which frightened Kihyun. Besides the Knights, he didn’t have anyone else, hadn’t for a long time. He’d forgotten what home felt like. Until now. And he was terrified of it ending. 

He’d now been here for three weeks, and he was  _dying_. He’d never wanted to fuck someone so badly in his life. He was sure that his dick was going to burst and he morbidly wondered how long he’d take to die if it did since all the blood in his damn body was there right now. 

They’d just come home later than usual due to having to attend some charity ball. It had been an incredibly dull affair. Just a big ass room filled with snobby rich people that got together to throw a few bucks at some hungry kids to make them feel better about themselves. He hated stuff like that. The event had been a formal event, wherein lied Kihyun’s problem. 

Or more specifically, Y/N's outfit had been his problem. 

She’d worn a long coat over her dress, so he hadn’t seen it until they got to the venue. As he helped her take off the coat, he’d revealed a long golden dress, tight and sparkling. It was sleeveless, with only a dainty necklace around her neck and the tops of her breasts on display like shimmering globes. The worst part of the dress was the massive slit on her right side that went all the way up to her hip. With every step, she revealed her hip and thigh, with occasional peeks of the bottom of one of her smooth, plump asscheeks. Kihyun was in pain the entire night and distracted himself from his thoughts by latching onto her arm and glaring at anyone that dared to look. 

But  _oh no_ , that wasn’t even the worst thing that happened to him tonight. The worst was that she’d forgone putting her coat back on when they left, and as Kihyun helped her out of the car when they got home, he was flashed a peek of her pussy. Her beautiful pink, hairless cunt, that he swore was a little wet. 

It was that view that had him where he was now, laying on his bed in the guest room as he frantically tugged on his dripping cock. He chewed on his lips to contain his moans as he kept seeing her beautiful pussy in his head. He pictured rubbing his cock around her entrance to gather all of that wetness he’d seen before entering her slowly. God, he bet she was just so warm and tight. His breathing became erratic and harsh as he got closer to the edge. He quickly ripped off his shirt so he wouldn’t dirty it and aimed towards his chest. 

“Kihyun, do you want...oh” Y/N barged into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. She gulped audibly, and Kihyun slowed his hand as he watched her eyes travel down his body until she reached his busy hand. 

She wasn’t leaving. She just stared. 

Kihyun couldn’t handle it. Just having her in the room was enough to make him lose his mind. His hand sped back up, and he came all over his chest with a strangled groan, his eyes never leaving her face. He could hear her harsh breathing as her eyes flittered all over his body and she licked her lips as she observed the massive amount of white covering his chest. Kihyun willed her to look him in the eye, to say something. 

“Baby, come here.” Kihyun finally whispered, deciding to risk it all since he could see how turned on she was. His voice must have startled her back to full awareness because her eyes shot back to his face as she blushed. 

“I’m so sorry.” she stuttered and ran out, slamming the door behind her. 

“ _Fuck_.” Kihyun ran his clean hand down his face and pushed his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. 

He’d fucking ruined everything, hadn’t he? Because he couldn’t control his damn attraction to her, now she was going to probably tell him to get lost. 

Kihyun sighed and let his head drop back against the pillow. He’d get up and shower in a few moments when the coast was clear, then go to bed. Hopefully, she’ll accept a simple apology tomorrow and leave it at that. 

Kihyun focused on getting his breath back and was about to get up when he heard it. A moan coming from the room next to his. Kihyun shot up and stared at the wall in shock. Was she really...

A choked sob and a muffled  _oh my God_  was his answer. Y/N was touching herself. She’d been so turned on watching him that she went to her room and probably had her fingers shoved in that beautiful cunt right at this moment. 

Kihyun stared down at his dick in shock as it came back to life, filling itself faster than it ever had before. He slowly reached down and grasped it again as he listened to gorgeous sounds. He leaned his forehead against the wall as he stroked himself despite still being sensitive. 

She let out an incredibly loud moan of his name, the husky sound so sexy his dick leaked another huge bead of precum. Kihyun gathered it up in his hand and slicked it across himself as he tugged and gave up pretending he couldn’t hear her. 

“Baby, do you feel good? You sound amazing.” He grunted against the wall as he stroked himself slowly. Her shocked gasp lets him know that she didn’t think he could hear. He knew he’d stop if she got upset, but he had to try. 

It was silent for a few seconds, and Kihyun moved his hand from his dick, groaning as he prepared to stop when he heard a sigh, much louder than the others. 

“It feels so good.” She whined and  _fuck_ , he realized she’d moved closer to the wall. He guessed she was still embarrassed and shy and felt safer with the barrier of a wall between them, but she’d decided to play with him. 

“Tell me what you’re doing, sweetheart.” He panted, leaning his ear closer and grabbing his dick again. 

“I’m...I’m rubbing myself with one hand and...I have one finger of the other one inside me.” She stammered shyly, and Kihyun guessed she didn’t have much experience with dirty talk.  _Cute_ , so fucking cute. 

“Baby, can you add another finger for me? It won’t feel as good, but imagine it’s me inside of you. Fuck your fingers and imagine you’re riding my cock.” Kihyun slammed his hand against the wall to steady himself as her answering whine made him buck into his hand faster. 

“Fuck, I wish I was in you right now, baby. You sound so pretty. Would you like that? Would you like me pounding into your pretty little cunt until you can’t walk? Fill you up so good?” Kihyun growled into the wall as he fucked into his fist, her answering moans telling him she loved that image. He was so close, but he was trying hard to hold off until she came first. 

“Y/N, are you close, baby? Are you going to cum all over your pretty fingers?” 

“Ye...yess. Oh my God, please. Please, Kihyun!” She begged with a desperate whine, and he nearly came right then. 

“ _Shit_ , angel. Are you asking permission to cum like a good girl?  _Jesus_ , if I’d known you were like this, it would have been even harder to control myself this whole time. Cum for me. I’m going to cum too, and I’m going to imagine I’m inside of you while you cum all over my cock. Your pussy gripping me tight while I fill you up. You remember all that cum you saw? That’s going to be inside your cunt, all warm and just for you. You want that, baby?” He was so close to the wall his lips were practically touching it, ensuring she heard every word. 

He could feel his dick pulsing as he neared his end, and he humped into his wet fist vigorously. He listened to her sounds of pleasure, swearing he could even hear the slick sound of her fucking her fingers. With one last shriek of his name, he could hear her cum as she scraped her nails down the wall. 

“Oh, fuck, Y/N, I’m cumming!” He groaned as he bucked once more into his hand and watched the stream of pale white cum spill over his fist. He leaned his entire upper body into the wall as he tried to catch his breath, listening to her do the same. 

“Kihyun?” Y/N muttered softly against the wall. 

“Yes, angel?” 

“Umm, thank you. Sorry. Goodnight.” She said with a soft voice, almost shy. Kihyun smiled, knowing that’s all he was going to get from her today. 

“Goodnight, Y/N. Sweet dreams.” 

Kihyun stood up and glanced down at his body, cringing at the dried mess on his chest and his covered hand. He decided to have a quick shower then go to bed too. He whistled happily as he went about his business. 

»»————- 

When Kihyun woke up the next morning, he shuffled into the kitchen to start the coffee. Y/N usually woke up a little bit after he did, so he liked to be helpful and have it ready to go. He paused once he got to the kitchen and observed in surprise that she was already up and dressed, making pancakes. 

“Good morning.” He chuckled when she whirled around in shock, blushing a cute pink as she saw his just awoken state of messy hair and boxers. 

“Good morning. I...umm...I made breakfast.” Kihyun grinned at her shy tone and took the small smile as a sign that everything was okay. He walked up behind her like he was going to back hug her, instead reaching for the platter to take the pancakes to the table. He smirked as she released the nervous breath she’d been holding and followed behind him. 

For a few moments, there was silence as they passed around the pancakes and condiments. As Kihyun started eating he felt a flutter near his left hand and turned to see Y/N staring at it nervously as her right hand was laid close to it. She glanced up, searching his face for any sign that he was about to smack her hand away. Instead, he smiled gently and turned it so it was facing palm up and fluttered his fingers at her. She flushed a cute pink again and beamed, lacing her hand with his and sighing happily. Kihyun felt like his chest was about to burst and tried to focus on eating instead of grinning like a fool. 

He’d only taken a few bites when his phone started ringing. He glanced at it and saw it was Hyunwoo, so he answered quickly. 

“Hey, boss. What’s up?”

_“Kihyun, I have a lead,” Hyunwoo said, despair coloring his tone.  
_

Kihyun perked up and squared his shoulders, preparing for the worst. Y/N watched him with a worried expression as he tensed. He squeezed her hand and prepared himself. 

“Who?” 

_“Fuck. Kihyun...it’s. I think it’s Hoseok.”_

»»————- 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [If you’re wondering whether or not Shadow Song and My Puppy are in the same universe, they are! Yes, that is indeed our dear Y/N from My Puppy that is being talked about. Our girl from Shadow Song is the one that Jungkook’s dad is trying to force him to marry. My fics are becoming one giant monster]
> 
> Yell at me on twitter: minismyking


End file.
